


Lockdown Lovin' (Or Got A Screwdriver?)

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: You get locked in the office with Barba on a very hot day. Smut ensues!
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Lockdown Lovin' (Or Got A Screwdriver?)

August in New York City was always oppressive and muggy. You could almost see the steam coming off the concrete from your top-floor walk up apartment. The sun was beating down at 7:00 A.M. and your air conditioner was on the blink. You sat by your windowsill, desperate for a breeze and drank a glass of ice-cold water in an attempt to cool off. You were in your underwear and a t-shirt, which already felt like too much clothing. However, you had court that afternoon and you had to leave in thirty minutes to get into the city to be prepped by your ADA, Rafael Barba. 

With a heavy sigh, you peeled yourself from your chair and put on your best pantsuit: a black ankle length suit with a double weave blazer and a cream colored button down adorned with tiny black polka dots. You slipped on black-flat slingbacks and wrapped your hair in a low chignon. You clipped back your bangs and sprayed your hair. You layered some gloss and smacked your lips. ‘Oh come off it,’ you thought to yourself. ‘It’s never going to happen.’

Unbeknownst to Rafael, you harbored a tiny thing for him. How could you not? He was intelligent and wildly attractive.

You clipped your badge and grabbed your wallet and phone, before heading out of your apartment.

You had only been outside of your apartment for not even five minutes and you were already dripping with sweat. You hopped on the subway and took relief in the cool, but filthy air that blew past you as the subway lurched to a stop. The subway chugged upwards the Williamsburg Bridge and you could admired the steel infrastructure of the suspension bridge. Despite it being early, the train was packed to the brim from when you got on at Marcy Avenue. As people got off, there was no relief in personal space as more people hopped on. You noted how quickly people forgot about social distancing from even just months prior.

Eventually the congestion eased and by the time you got to the last stop on Chambers Street, the subway had only a few passengers – also in their suits and ready to take on the day.

You placed a coffee order on your phone and by the time you walked out of the subway, your iced latte was waiting for you. Being that you were soon to be in the company of one very cute, but typically cranky ADA, you made sure to also grab him a coffee as well. You had been in Barba’s presence enough to know that he usually took his coffee black but occasionally ordered a piccolo latte with a ristretto shot. And because you knew that for every good lawyer was an even better paralegal, you ordered an extra iced coffee.

Fancy coffee drinks in hand, you made your way into One Hogan Place. The building was quiet and you knew in an hour or two that would all change. You flashed your badge at the security guard and was quickly screened for any weapons of mass destruction before being allowed to pass through. Down the hall you went and you turned into the corner where ADA Rafael Barba’s office was located.

To your surprise, it was empty.

You glanced at your watch and were about to reach for your phone when Rafael burst through, tossing a large duffel bag to the side. You jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut, nearly dropping the drink holder.

“Morning,” you replied wryly, before taking a sip of your coffee. “You seem chipper.”

Rafael glared at you before his eyes settled on the coffee. “Carmen called out; she’s sick with a stomach bug and my shower is busted so I had to shower at the gym.”

You arched your brow. “You work out?”

Rafael ignored you and rubbed his jaw. “Uh, is that coffee?”

You nodded. “I knew you and I had prep this morning, so I wanted to get us started on the right foot.” You handed Rafael his coffee and a small smile twitched across his face. You noticed the stubble that graced his face and for a brief moment, you wondered what it was like to feel that against your own skin. You involuntarily shuddered.

“How could you shiver? It is ten thousand degrees outside,” Rafael replied.

You rolled your eyes. “And how you could drink hot coffee on a day like today is beyond me.”

“Studies have shown that drinking a hot beverage on a hot day actually can cool you down,” Rafael replied. He set down his coffee and walked over to his desk. He opened up his laptop.

You nodded and sat down, making yourself comfortable on his couch. The office was warm and you shrugged off your jacket. “Is the AC on?”

Rafael nodded. “Old building, sometimes it takes a bit to get going.” He banged on the AC unit behind him.

“That seems… very high techy techy,” you quipped. “They let you graduate Harvard?”

“I am a man of many talents,” Rafael returned, a small smile again twitched across his face. “Shall we get started?”

—

Rafael was merciless in his prep. You appreciated how much he care he put in his work. From your experience of watching him in court, he always seemed to anticipate what would be asked before it was even asked.

“You studied your grand jury transcript?” Rafael asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he paced his office. He went through his papers – you suspected it was his infamous (and bulletproof) answer tree.

You nodded, feeling your cheeks flush. “I did.”

“Are you sure? Do you want to go through them once more?”

You cocked your brow. A bead of sweat rolled down your forehead. ‘Holy hell, it is hot in here,’ you thought. “I’m ready.”

Rafael nodded. He grabbed a kerchief from his desk drawer and wiped his brow. “If you deviate from your statement in any way, it will create reasonable doubt about all of your testimony.”

“I am not going to deviate,” you retorted with a sigh, grabbing your belongings. “I got this.”

“After you detective,” Rafael motioned as he slipped on his suit jacket. He was wishing he hadn’t – it was so hot in his office but he didn’t want it to wrinkle. You walked towards the door and turned the knob but it didn’t turn. You tried again, feeling your heart begin to race. Nothing. You pulled on the door. It was jammed.

“Uhhh, we have a situation.”

“What kind of situation?” Rafael asked, moving past you. He tried the knob but he had no luck, so he tried again more forcefully and then to his chagrin, the doorknob completely came off the spindle, ensuring that the two of you were completely locked out.

“Did you just get us locked out?” you questioned, nervously laughing.

“I – I – I did not. The door knob broke off,” Rafael replied defensively.

“Oh my God,” you exclaimed. “What do you mean the door knob came off? You broke the door?”

“I did not break the door!” Rafael replied trying stick the door knob back on, but failing.

“Good job MacGuyver,” you retorted. “You slammed the door and fucked it all up. 

He tossed the knob towards you and you caught it. You looked at it and then at the jammed door.

“I went to the Academy,” you called from behind. “Not locksmithing school. Come on, use your brain Harvard.”

“Oh, I may have a lens repair kit in my desk,” Rafael exclaimed before hurrying back to his desk. He searched his desk but came up empty. You remembered the bobby pins in your hair and removed your chignon, which sent your hair cascading down in waves.

Despite the fact you had not gone to locksmithing school, you tried to give it a go. You fussed with the knob but nothing worked.

“Any lucky sleuth?”

On close inspection, you could tell the threads were shredding. You swallowed hard. “No. We’ll just have to call security.”

You could hear Rafael on the phone with security.

“Security said they’ll get us out,” Rafael replied. “Twenty minutes tops.”

Twenty minutes turned into thirty. And thirty turned into an hour. No one had come by. “Maybe I should call Carisi,” you wondered out loud.

“He’s in Brooklyn, assisting the DA there on the Boland matter,” Rafael replied. The room had grown exceptionally warmer. Rafael removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

“Where the hell is the security guard? Where is everyone else?” you wondered.

“Everyone is off for summer this week. It’s been pretty bare bones.”

You turned around and watched Rafael as he rolled up his sleeves, exposing his muscular, deliciously veiny forearms. Unconsciously you licked your lips. “Do you have the answers for everything?” you quipped.

A bang on the door interrupted you. “Mr. Barba? It’s Jimmy with security. We’re going to get you and Detective L/N out as soon as possible. We will need to call the locksmith because of the doors. The whole building was built in 1930. We can’t just remove the door hinges with any old tools.”

“That’s great!” you called out, relieved. “How long will it take?”

“The locksmith we are leased with is in the Bronx, so we’re looking at another hour or so.”

Rafael sighed. “Thanks Jimmy.” He looked at the clock and mentally calculated as to whether or not going to court was still realistic and decided there was still enough time. “Might as well go over your testimony once more.”

“Really?” you questioned, before a wave of heat flashed through the room. “Jesus Christ, how hot can this room get? Think you can crank a window open or that AC some more?”

In your fit, you removed your suit jacket and untucked your blouse. You undid two buttons from the bottom and tied the loose ends. You grabbed your hair tie and made a messy bun.

Rafael watched you as you tied your shirt up. He saw the barest hint of exposed skin and his mind wandered, wondering how incredibly soft your skin was and what it would be like to touch it. His eyes trailed over your derriere and he appreciated how your pants fit you so well, snuggly covering your curves. You were oblivious to the sexy sight you presented.

“Well?”

Rafael blinked, bringing himself back to the present. “Oh, yeah, I’ll see what I can do about the air conditioner.”

Rafael banged on the air conditioner one more and let out a string of Spanish expletives. He was growing warm himself – he wasn’t sure if it was the heat wave, half-broken air conditioner, or being in close quarters with you.

Rafael was not sure as to when he first became enchanted with you. You caught him off guard completely. Not only were you pretty, but you were also extremely intelligent. You had transferred over from major crimes. Quickly, Rafael found himself longing to work with you and any time he had a chance to work with you, made his day that much brighter.

After his doomed from the start-relationship with Yelina, Rafael chose to put work over his heart. This hadn’t meant that he was celibate – he had his fair share of women in his bed. Rafael had one rule: to never let matters of the heart affect his work. So instead he pushed down his growing attraction as if he were burying opposing counsel with document production. Nights where he was most restless and unable to sleep, he would give in to the temptation and on release, it was your name that escaped his lips.

“Thanks,” you replied, feeling weary from the heat. You plopped yourself on the couch once more, fanning yourself with one of the many legal pads that decorated the office. You used your other free hand to text Olivia about your circumstance.

“I am sorry about this,” Rafael apologized. He walked behind his desk and bent down. He rose back up and came up with a water bottle. “Here.”

Your eyes widened at the water bottle and you eagerly snatched it from his hand. The tips of your fingers brushed against his and you felt a spark shoot. Rafael’s green eyes met yours and you wondered if he felt it too.

You choked out your gratitude and tilted your head back slightly, chugging the water, desperate to relieve some heat. Rafael watched you intently as you swallowed. His eyes trailed from your mouth to the triangle of your neck, settling on the jugular notch. You brought your head forward and some water slipped from the bottle, droplets landing on your lips. Rafael swallowed hard once more as he watched your tongue dart out and catch the stray droplets. His cock twitched in his pants and he exhaled slowly as he sat down next to you.

The AC made a sputtering sound before letting out a whizz. You both looked at one another and you cringed. Rafael let out another string of curses as he got up to check the AC. It officially bit the dust. He pushed up his sleeves and opened the window. You bit your lip, admiring his ass from the distant as he pushed up the window. The sounds of the city filled the office and if you listened hard enough, you pretty sure you heard “Hips Don’t Lie” by Shakira blasting from some car stuck in traffic.

All the attraction, the tension

Don’t you see, baby, this is perfection?

You let out a little giggle. How apropos.

Rafael turned to you. Sweat was dripping from every pore. He was going to be a mess by the time you and him got out. He was grateful that he had a spare suit on hand, as most lawyers do. “Y/N, uhh – do you mind if I took off my dress shirt? I am going to sweat to death.”

You did your best to hide a smile and couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “Sure thing counselor. By all means.”

Before you knew it, Rafael was standing in front of you in his undershirt and suit pants. You tried to play cool and not gape at him. From the neckline of his v-neck, a tuft of chest hair stuck out and you could make out a gold chain.

‘Goodness,’ you thought to yourself. ‘That’s going to be fuel for weeks.’

“I am sorry I have been so tough on you.”

You shook your head back to reality. “What? Oh, no – you are just doing your job.”

“I know, but I have been riding you hard.” As soon as it left his lips, Rafael felt his face redden. “I didn’t mean – I…”

“I wish you would.”

The words flew out without you thinking and you slapped a hand over your mouth in horror.

Rafael’s own eyes widened slightly. “What did you say?” He sat down next to you once more and gently removed your hand from your mouth.

Your stomach dropped and you willed yourself to not puke. “I am so sorry. That was so inappropriate. Fuck.”

Rafael took a breath. “I’m not.”

You were sure the heat was getting to Rafael. This all seemed like a hallucination. ‘It has to be? This isn’t real – is it?’ you thought to yourself.

Before you could even question him further, Rafael pulled you into a kiss, mashing his lips against yours. You hungrily pushed back, as months of pent up want and desire became reality. His tongue slid against your plump lips, seeking entrance. You opened your mouth wider to allow him greater access. You wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, holding him in place. Your free hand roamed his chest, moving to his arm, feeling the muscles twitch underneath.

Rafael broke the kiss to move to your neck and your breath hitched as he quickly found a sweet spot. You pressed against him and pushed down using your body weight against him. You laid on top of Rafael, your body melding into his. You resumed kissing, getting lost in the sensation of his lips on yours. Rafael explored your body eagerly – his hands were on the back of your ribcage before trailing down the knobs of your spine to your buttocks, where he grabbed and squeezed at your covered flesh. You could feel his erection press against your belly and it heightened your arousal. Finally Rafael broke the kiss and pushed up against you so that you were sitting up once more. “Is this okay? We can stop.” His breath was laborious.

You bit your lip and nodded. Wordlessly you untied the bottom of your shirt and then nimbly unbuttoned it. You pushed it off and tossed it to the side. Rafael opened his mouth to comment but found himself at a loss for words as he stared at your cotton covered breasts. It was the simplest of racerback bras – no fuss, no muss. You unclipped the front and exposed yourself. Your body was flush pink – a rosy hue covered your skin and your nipples were hard and taut.

“How is this for answer?” you asked standing in front of him. You kicked off your shoes, your bare feet against the carpet. Your heart continued to hammer in your chest. You unbuttoned your pants and unzipped them before pushing them down to your ankles and stepping out of them.

“You’re gorgeous,” Rafael replied, taking your form in. “But you really don’t – I don’t want to pressure–”

You rolled your eyes and let out an exasperated, almost irritated sigh, placing your hands on your hips. “Rafael I want this. I want you. How much clearer can I get?”

Rafael smirked and you let out a breath of relief. Rafael stood and quickly undressed as well. You let out a giggle as he stood in his boxers with a very sizeable tent evident and brightly colored striped socks. Rafael took a step towards you and pulled you to him. He captured your lips once more before reaching down to grab you and lifting you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Your foreheads touched and for a moment you both stood still savoring the moment, your lips were barely touching and breathing eachother’s air. You pulled away briefly and winked.

“Now, can you please fuck me before…” you paused and looked at the clock before you looked back at him. “Before security gets here with the locksmith?”

Letting out a low chuckle, Rafael took a few steps back and he sat down, bringing you with him. Rafael cupped your breasts and lowered his mouth over a nipple, causing you to gasp. Rafael’s tongue swirled over your nipple and used his teeth to graze the sensitive flesh. You arched into him as his tongue licked a broad stripe along your sternum before moving to your other breast. You threaded your hands in his dark hair and tugged as you lost yourself to the magic of his mouth. Rafael continued his oral onslaught, as he dipped his tongue along your collarbone, tasting the salt of your sweat. His hands ran up and down the sides of your body, from the curve of your hips to the swell of your breasts.

“Oh yes, Rafael. Jesus, fuck that feels good,” you cooed. You rose up slightly and took one hand and guided it down. Rafael took your hint and cupped your pussy. He could feel how damp you were through the thin material and he moved the material to the side to stroke your lips. Rafael groaned at how wet you were and he teasingly stroked you, your arousal coating his fingers. You mewled and your hips undulated, trying to get more.

“Pacencia detective,” Rafael husked. “Look how wet you are. You have made quite the mess of yourself. Is this for me?”

Something about his heavy gaze made you feel some type of way and weakly you nodded. The air in the room was charged. Rafael teasingly stroked you more, the tips of his fingers ghosting your clit. Finally, he sunk a long digit in you, knuckle deep. You moaned as he thrusted his finger in and out of you. Without hesitation, another digit slipped in. Your head lolled forward, with your hair covering your face as you gripped his shoulder’s tightly.

“What a tight little pussy,” Rafael growled, as he continued his ministrations, messaging your inner walls. His thumb circled your clit. “I can’t wait to fill it up with my cock.”

Tension began to build in the pit of your belly. You were dangerously close to coming. You gasped loudly, all the air leaving your lungs. Rafael immediately withdrew his fingers and you sobbed loudly from the lost contact.

“Detective YN,” Rafael warned, his voice low, dark and warning. “You have to be quiet. Next time you can scream as much as you want, but we’re still in my office.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be good,” you whispered. “Please,” you implored. Inwardly you beamed at the idea of there being a next time.

Rafael pressed a soft kiss to your lips and then his face turned serious as realization hit him. “I don’t have condoms,” he rushed out. “I am clean. I was just tested. If this changes anything…”

“I’m clean,” you replied breathily, shaking your head. “On the pill.”

You kissed again, your tongues rolling against one another’s. You sucked on Rafael’s bottom lip so hard you were certain it would bruise. You reached down in between your bodies and pulled out Rafael’s cock. It was deliciously thick and hard. Cum had dripped from the head of his cock and you used that as lubricant and stroked him. Rafael threw his head back and groaned; his desire for you was deep in his bones and never in his wildest dreams did he think this was how his day would go.

You raised your hips once more and slid your panties to the side. Rafael gripped his cock and lined it at your entrance. Slowly, you sunk down on Rafael’s cock. A dreamy smile spread on your face; the stretch his girth supplied was delicious. Rafael sighed as his cock was engulfed by your wet heat, gripping him like a vice. His hands gripped your hips and he brought you down until he was buried to the hilt. Resting your hands on his shoulders once more, you began to bounce on his cock and set the rhythm. Quiet moans and groans filled the office.

Rafael could not believe the sight before him – many nights he would lose himself in the fantasy of you and here it was happening. Your tits bounced with every thrust and he reached up to cup and squeeze. He sat up a bit to take a globe in his mouth.

“Oh God, oh God,” you half-whispered incoherently, the pleasurable sensations over taking you. “Don’t stop. Give it to me.”

Rafael grunted as he met you thrust for thrust, his fingertips digging into your skin. “Turn around,” he panted.

On shaky legs you stood and Rafael, now standing, pulled you to him. He pushed your sweaty hair from your forehead and then cupped your face. “The desk.”

You bent over the desk and spread your legs, in eager anticipation. Rafael positioned himself behind you. Hands ghosted your skin before taking residence at your hips. He rubbed his cock up and down your slit before he pressed himself fully; he withdrew a bit and before you could protest, snapped his hips, fully entering you. You both groaned at the sensation.

“Dios mio, you feel so good,” Rafael moaned out as he began to piston in and out of you. Waves of pleasure coursed through him. “Fuck!”

Rafael leaned down and pressed a love bite against your shoulder.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” you begged. “Give it to me.”

“Take it Y/N; take that cock,” Rafael grunted. He slowed to rotate his hips, teasingly before he continued to fuck you without abandon. Your mewls served as encouragement. He reached around and gathered your hair into a ponytail and pulled. Sweat dripped off of your forehead and splashed down onto a legal pad that you were gripping in futility.

Fire pooled low in Rafael’s abdomen, signaling the anticipation of release.

Your orgasm began to build and you felt the air in your lungs begin to get sucked out of your body. Your walls started to flutter and Rafael knew you were close. He let go of your hair and reached around to rub concentric circles on your swollen nub. “Cum for me.”

You lurched forward and let out a bleated cry as you dissolved into pleasure, coming hard around his cock. Rafael gasped at the sensation of you coming undone and it added to his own release. “That’s it,” he murmured. “So good.”

Rafael’s thrusts were erratic as he pounded upwards into you and you knew he was close. “Come for me Rafael,” you choked out as air rushed back into your lungs, rolling the R in his name. “Damelo.”

Your words were his undoing and he let out a strangled cry as he stiffened, releasing into you. You could feel his cock pulse and twitch inside of you and you came again, your walls fluttering around. Your bodies slumped against one another. You were both dripping with sweat – partly from the overheated room, but mostly from your frenzied interlude. Rafael stumbled backwards and you mourned the loss. You straightened up and felt his release trickle from your cunt. You stood in front of each other awkwardly.

“That was…” Rafael began, rubbing the back of his neck. His hair was drenched and his crucifix was plastered to his skin.

A sudden banging interrupted him and you jumped. “Mr. Barba, Detective Y/L/N, it’s Jimmy with security. I have the locksmith with me. We’ll have you out of here in 10 minutes tops.”

Your eyes widened. ‘Shit.’ The two of you ran around the office scrambling for your clothes and to get re-dressed. The door opened as you shouldered your jacket back on.

“Woof, it’s hot in here,” Jimmy announced. “You guys alright?”

You and Rafael looked at each other. Rafael smiled. “Just perfect.”

You smiled back and looked at the clock. “Seems like we’ve got court in 15. We should go.”

Rafael nodded and motioned for you to go ahead. “After you.”

The two of you walked towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive, not another word spoken. Finally, unable to take the silence, you piped up. “So about that next time…”

The elevator dinged signaling its arrival and you both stepped into the elevator. “After court?” Rafael questioned. You noted the hopeful inflection in his tone.

“I’ll see what I can do about getting off early,” you replied staring at the screen marking the descent from the floor to the lobby.

“If there’s anyone getting you off – it’ll be me,” Rafael growled as he backed you into the wall into another kiss.

FIN.


End file.
